Chesapeake Ripper
by shoplifterette
Summary: Die junge FBI-Agentin Clarice Starling wird zum "Chesapeake-Ripper"-Fall hinzugezogen. Ihr Auftrag: Dem Hauptverdächtigen, dem Psychiater Dr. Hannibal Lecter, einmal gehörig auf den Zahn zu fühlen. Ist sie der Aufgabe gewachsen? AU
1. Chesapeake Ripper

A/N: Mein persönlicher Versuch, darzustellen, wie die Beziehung zwischen dem "Good Doctor" und unsere liebsten FBI-Agentin verlaufen wäre, wenn Sie sich unter anderen Umständen kennengelernt hätten. Dabei nehme ich mir großzügige Freiheiten mit der Zeitlinie, versuche aber, die Charaktere nicht allzu sehr zu verstümmeln. Über Kritik, Reviews und Anregungen würde ich mich sehr freuen!

Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere, die euch bekannt vorkommen, gehören nicht mir, sondern Thomas Harris.

* * *

Clarice Starling, 25 Jahre alt, eilte über den Flur der FBI-Akademie in Quantico. Sie war auf dem Weg zum Büro von Jack Crawford, dem Leiter der Abteilung für Verhaltensforschung. Crawford hatte sie zu sich gerufen, und das überraschte sie – schließlich steckte er momentan bis zum Hals in Arbeit. Die grässlichen Morde im „Chesapeake Ripper"-Fall ließen ihm keine Zeit zum durchatmen.

Für die Presse war das Versagen der renommierten Experten ein gefundenes Fressen. Crawford, Will Graham und Alan Bloom standen im Kreuzfeuer der öffentlichen Kritik. Während die seriösen Zeitungen in der Regel nur die Vorgehensweise des FBI angriffen, und ihnen unterstellten, nicht genug Ressourcen für die Jagd nach dem Ripper aufzuwenden, kannte die Boulevardpresse weniger Zurückhaltung – die Arbeit der ganzen Abteilung wurde durch den Dreck gezogen und Crawfords Kompetenz öffentlich in Frage gestellt. Der National Tattler ging sogar noch einen Schritt weiter. In seinem letzten Artikel zum Fall wurde kaum verhohlen suggeriert, der Täter würde wahrscheinlich sogar aus den Reihen des FBI-Expertenteams kommen. Anders, so der Tattler, sei es wohl kaum zu erklären, dass die Ermittlungen seit Monaten im Sande verliefen.

Clarice schnaubte verächtlich. Auch sie hatte bereits unter der giftigen Feder des Tattler-Kolumnisten Freddy Lounds zu leiden gehabt. Obwohl sie streng genommen nicht mit dem Ripper-Fall betraut war, wurde sie zum Fundort der letzten Leiche hinzugezogen. Es war das neunte bekannte Opfer des Killers. Zu dem Zeitpunkt hielt sie sich gerade zufällig in Baltimore auf, um eine gemeinsame Razzia mit dem BTA zu planen. Aufgrund ihrer psychologischen Ausbildung hatte Crawford sie unmittelbar nach dem Auffinden der Leiche gebeten, sich den Tatort anzusehen. Er selbst und das Team aus Quantico hätten erst eine Stunde später am Ort ankommen können. Und bei einem Fall wie diesem zählte jede Sekunde. Starling hatte zunächst gedacht, das dies ihre große Chance sein würde. Die ehrgeizige junge Frau, die im letzten Jahr ihre Ausbildung an der Akademie abgeschlossen hatte, wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als in der Abteilung für Verhaltensforschung arbeiten zu können.

Die Tatortuntersuchung an sich war sauber verlaufen. Starling gelang es nur mit Mühe, die grässliche Szene distanziert zu betrachten. Der tote Mann, der wie schlafend an die Eingangstür eines Museums gelehnt worden war, war grausam zugerichtet. Sein Gesicht, durch einen altmodischen Hut halb verdeckt, schien regelrecht zerfleischt worden zu sein. Eine klaffende Wunde zog sich über seine linke Wange, seine Mundwinkel waren eingerissen und seine Zunge zur Hälfte abgetrennt. Den starken Blutungen nach war davon auszugehen, dass die Verletzungen dem Mann zugefügt wurden, als er noch lebte. Der Tod war jedoch erst Stunden später eingetreten. Offenbar war es der Ripper Leid gewesen, darauf zu warten, dass der Mann langsam verblutete und schnitt ihm die Kehle durch. Der Oberkörper des Mannes war unter seinem weißen Hemd großflächig aufgetrennt. Es schien, als hätte sich der Ripper auch diesmal ein „Souvenir" mitgenommen. Nicht zum ersten Mal spekulierte das Team über einen möglichen medizinischen Hintergrund des Täters.

Spuren hatte der Ripper wie immer keine hinterlassen. Viel beunruhigender schien es Starling jedoch, dass der Täter anscheinend keinerlei Schwierigkeiten damit hatte, die sorgsam arrangierte Leiche an einer Hauptverkehrsstraße zu platzieren, ohne dabei gesehen zu werden. Dieses Vorgehen zeugte entweder von Leichtsinn, Dummheit oder völliger Kaltblütigkeit des Killers – Clarice war sich sicher, dass letzteres der Fall war. Während die junge Agentin den Tatort noch untersuchte, um ein Gefühl für die Gedankenwelt des Mörders zu bekommen, wurde sie von Freddy Lounds gestört, der sich mit kaum zu überbietender Dreistigkeit Zugang zur Szene des Verbrechens verschaffen wollte. Als Clarice sich ihm in den Weg stellte, und ihm sagte, was sie von Reportern seines Schlages hielt – „schleimige kleine Ratte" waren die Worte, die ihren Mund verlassen hatten – hatte sie ihr Schicksal besiegelt.

In der darauf folgenden Ausgabe des Tattler wurde sie als hysterische, übereifrige junge Agentin dargestellt, die durch ihr Temperament die Untersuchungen gefährden würde. Clarice Starling, so schrieb Lounds, sei der beste Beweis, warum Jobs bei FBI besser Männern vorbehalten blieben.

Starling schäumte noch immer vor Wut, wenn sie an den Artikel zurückdachte. Aber für Wut und Bitterkeit war nun keine Zeit. Sie musste sich gedanklich auf das Treffen mit Crawford einstellen. Sie befürchtete, dass er sie zu sich gerufen hatte, um über den Zeitungsbericht zu sprechen. Sie war sich sicher, das Crawford nicht erfreut sein würde. „Wenn dieser Pseudo-Reporter Lounds mir meine Karriere verhagelt", dachte sie gehässig, „dann wird er nicht warten müssen, bis der Chesapeake-Ripper ihn erwischt."

Wie es sich herausstellte, hatte Crawford jedoch gar nicht die Absicht, ihr wegen dem Bericht im Tattler die Leviten zu lesen. Als sie sein Büro betrat, war er in ein Telefongespräch vertieft. Er lächelte ihr kurz zu und wies sie mit einer Hand an, Platz zu nehmen. Als sie sich auf dem durchgesessenen Sessel niederließ, beendete der Abteilungsleiter das Gespräch. „Gut Will, du verfolgst die Sache weiter. Wir wissen beide, das er es ist. Ich melde mich später wieder", sagte Crawford, bevor er den Hörer ohne ein Wort des Abschieds auf die Telefongabel zurücklegte. Er rieb sich kurz die Augen und setzte sich dann ebenfalls hinter seinen Schreibtisch. „Dieser Mann treibt mich noch in den Wahnsinn", flüsterte er resigniert, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit Starling zuwandte.

„Hallo Agent Starling. Schön, dass Sie so schnell kommen konnten. Sie haben in Baltimore gute Arbeit geleistet, auch wenn mir der Direktor wegen den Presseberichten die Hölle heiß macht", sagte Crawford.

Starling lächelte erleichtert. „Vielen Dank, Mr. Crawford. Ich bin Ihnen sehr dankbar dafür, dass Sie mir zumindest kurzfristig die Chance gegeben haben, an dem Fall mitzuarbeiten", erwiderte die junge Frau. „Ich glaube, es gibt keinen Polizeibeamten im ganzen Land, der den Mann, der für diese furchtbare Mordserie verantwortlich ist, nicht hinter Schloß und Riegel bringen will."

Crawford nickte, während er sich einen Kaffee eingoß. „Auch einen? Wirklich nicht? Nun, ich brauche jetzt einen. Ich bin seit gestern morgen ununterbrochen im Dienst, müssen Sie wissen. Meine Frau wird mir ordentlich die Leviten lesen, wenn ich heute abend nach Hause komme, vermute ich", sagte er mit einem schiefen Lächeln. Er wirkte abwesend. Crawford hob die Tasse mit dem schwarzen Kaffee an seine Lippen und nahm einen großen Schluck. Er kratzte sich kurz am Kopf und blätterte dann schnell durch eine Akte, die vor ihm auf seinem Schreibtisch lag. Clarice beobachtete ihn neugierig. Sie fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, warum er sie zu sich gerufen hatte.

Crawford seufzte und schlug die Akte wieder zu. „Sie wundern sich sicher, warum ich Sie hier sind", wandte er sich an Starling, die ihm daraufhin kurz zunickte. Crawford fuhr fort. „Nun, es geht natürlich um unseren Freund, den die Klatschpresse den Chesapeake-Ripper nennt. Obwohl Sie noch nicht lange dabei sind, möchte ich Sie gerne stärker in den Fall miteinbeziehen", sagte er und musterte die junge Frau. Clarice wagte kaum zu atmen.

„Vielen Dank, Sir", entgegnete sie schließlich nach einer kurzen Pause. „Ich möchte wirklich dabei helfen, diesen Wahnsinnigen zu schnappen." Crawford schien mit ihrer Antwort seltsam zufrieden zu sein.

„Gut", entgegnete er. „Sind Sie über den aktuellen Stand der Ermittlungen im Klaren?"

Starling überlegte kurz. Die Akte hatte sie auf dem Weg zum Tatort in Baltimore nur grob überflogen. „Ich weiß, dass der Täter für mindestens neun Morde verantwortlich ist. Jedes der Opfer ist männlich, mittleren Alters und weist schwere Verletzungen auf, die ihnen zumeist mit einem scharfen Messer zugefügt sind. Ausnahme ist der Bogenschütze, dem auch etliche Pfeilwunden zugefügt worden sind. Der Täter hat sich mit jedem seiner Opfer viel Zeit gelassen; die Opfer sind alle nicht an dem Ort gestorben, an dem sie aufgefunden worden sind. Vermutlich hat der Täter sie an einen abgelegenen Ort gebracht, möglicherweise sogar zu sich nach Hause", sagte sie. Crawford nickte ihr zu und forderte sie auf, fortzufahren.

„Jedem der Opfer wurde ein Organ entnommen, in drei Fällen sogar mehrere. Die präzisen Schnitte lassen auf anatomisches Wissen schließen, vermutlich hat der Täter eine gewisse medizinische Ausbildung. Hinweise auf sexuelle Übergriffe liegen in keinem Fall vor; dem Täter scheint es einzig und allein um das Töten an sich zu gehen. Er geht dabei sehr vorsichtig vor, eindeutige Spuren hat er bis jetzt nicht hinterlassen. Den bisherigen Erkenntnissen nach würde ich sagen, es handelt sich bei dem Täter um einen intelligenten Psychopathen, vermutlich weiß und zwischen 25 und 35 Jahren. Wahrscheinlich ein Sadist, der es auskostet seine Opfer leiden zu lassen. Er weiß gut mit dem Messer umzugehen und erlaubt sich keine Fehler. Er ist gebildet – viele der Tableaus, in denen er seine Opfer anordnet, sind mit historischen oder kunsthistorischen Anspielungen gespickt. Das beste Beispiel dafür ist der Bogenschütze, der Wundenmann. Er hat eindeutig Gefallen an dem gefunden was er tut – der hört nie damit auf." Starling warf Crawford einen bitteren Blick zu. „Und wir haben nicht die geringste Ahnung, wer er ist."

Starling war überrascht, Crawford daraufhin grimmig lächeln zu sehen. „Ihr Profil ist gut durchdacht, mein Kompliment. Es beschreibt sehr genau den Mann, den wir versuchen zu fassen. Nur in einem Punkt haben Sie sich signifikant geirrt: Wir sind uns ziemlich sicher, dass wir wissen, wer er ist."

Starling verschlug es für einen Moment die Sprache. Sie schlug ihre Beine übereinander, faltete ihre Hände und sah Crawford direkt ins Gesicht. „Aber Sir, von einer Verhaftung habe ich noch nichts gehört!"

„Das sollten Sie auch nicht, wir haben es versucht aus den Medien rauszuhalten. Der Mann ist ohnehin inzwischen wieder auf freiem Fuß. Wir haben nichts gegen ihn in der Hand", presste Crawford frustriert hervor. „Der Mann, von dem ich spreche ist unglaublich intelligent. Er führt die ermittelnden Polizeibeamten an der Nase herum und ist ausgesprochen charismatisch. Es schien ihm regelrecht Spaß zu machen, sich von uns verhören zu lassen, wohl wissend das wir ihm ohne ein Geständnis im Moment rein gar nichts nachweisen können. Er hat sich sogar freiwillig einem Lügendetektortest unterzogen und ihn problemlos bestanden. Keinerlei Regung. Der Mann ist völlig undurchdringlich. Nach dem Lügendetektortest hat der Haftrichter angeordnet, ihn wieder frei zu lassen. Wir können nur hoffen, dass der Dreckskerl nun erstmal aufgeschreckt ist und eine Pause einlegt – aber darauf würde ich nicht wetten."

Starling schluckte. „Woher sind Sie sich denn so sicher, dass er es ist, Mr. Crawford?"

Crawford verschränkte die Arme und blickte kurz auf seinen Schreibtisch, bevor er sie ansah. „Er passt perfekt ins Profil. Er ist 41 Jahre alt, hat eine medizinische Ausbildung, ist gesellschaftlich engagiert und sitzt in verschiedenen Orchester- und Museumsvorständen. Zwei der Opfer waren in den letzten drei Jahren Patienten von ihm – Grund genug, ihm einmal näher auf den Zahn zu fühlen, haben wir uns gedacht. Sobald wir seine Praxis betreten haben, wussten wir, dass er es war. An der Wand hing sogar eine Darstellung des Wundenmanns", erzählte Crawford.

„Ihm war sofort klar, dass wir ihn verdächtigen, trotzdem blieb er völlig ruhig. Er zeigte keinerlei Angst, im Gegenteil – er schien sich köstlich über unsere Fragen zu amüsieren. Wir baten ihn, mit auf die Wache zu kommen, und er erklärte sich sofort dazu bereit. Hat es als seine „Bürgerpflicht" bezeichnet und uns angegrinst. Auf der Wache hat er alles abgestritten und auf sein makelloses Führungszeugnis verwiesen. Trotzdem haben wir versucht, ihn dem Haftrichter vorzuführen. Aber Judge Myers hat uns vorgeworfen, ihn grundlos und ohne konkreten Tatverdacht festzuhalten. Mir ist fast der Kragen geplatzt, aber wir mussten ihn gehen lassen. Bevor er das Gericht verlassen hat, hat er noch kurz mit mir und Graham gesprochen. Er wünschte uns viel Glück bei den weiteren Ermittlungen und betonte, das wir es wohl dringend brauchen würden. Dann hat er uns zugezwinkert und ist in ein Taxi gestiegen."

Crawford hielt inne, es war ihm deutlich anzusehen, dass er deshalb noch immer stinksauer war. Dann seufzte er kurz und fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Wenn ich selber oder Graham ohne neue Beweise noch einmal bei ihm vorbeischauen, kann er uns wegen Polizeischikane belangen. Ich möchte, dass Sie sich ihn in seiner Praxis noch einmal vorknöpfen."

Starling hob überrascht die Augenbrauen. Es kam nicht oft vor, dass ein FBI-Grünschnabel wie sie einen Auftrag wie diesen bekam. Sie brauchte keine halbe Sekunde um zu entscheiden, dass sie es machen würde. Dies war die Chance, auf die sie gewartet hatte. „Und wer ist der Verdächtige, Sir?"

Crawford nahm seine Brille ab und musterte sie. „Der Psychiater, Dr. Hannibal Lecter."

* * *

A/N: Ich weiß schon recht genau, wohin ich diese Geschichte führen will. Das nächste Kapitel sollte also nicht allzu lange auf sich warten lassen. Über Reviews würde ich mich sehr freuen!


	2. Der Verdächtige

Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere, die euch bekannt vorkommen, gehören nicht mir, sondern Thomas Harris.

* * *

Als Clarice Starling in ihrem Mustang über den Highway nach Baltimore fuhr, ließ sie sich die Ereignisse der letzten Stunden noch einmal sorgfältig durch den Kopf gehen. Ihr war klar, dass sie sich für die Begegnung mit dem Mann, der nach Crawfords Ansicht für mindestens neun Morde verantwortlich war, gut vorbereiten musste. Trotzdem war sie unsicher. Sie fragte sich, welchen Grund ein renommierter Psychiater wie Dr. Lecter haben könnte, Menschen zu ermorden. Sie selbst hatte einige Artikel von ihm gelesen, die ihr wegen ihrer Brillianz noch heute glasklar in Erinnerung waren. Keine Frage, Dr. Lecter war auf seinem Gebiet eine Experte. Nur war sie sich auch allzu sehr bewusst, dass ein hoher gesellschaftlicher Standard und eine überragende Intelligenz beileibe kein Ausschlusskriterium für einen echten Psychopathen sein müssen. Sie dachte an Ted Bundy und den berüchtigten BTK-Killer, die beide die Behörden gerade aufgrund ihrer Cleverness jahrelang erfolgreich an der Nase herumgeführt hatten. Und während all dieser Zeit führten sie nach außen hin ein völlig normales Leben.

Starling seufzte. Es machte keinen Sinn, über vergangene Fälle nachzudenken. Die unsäglichen Verbrechen des Chesapeake-Rippers waren in der jüngeren Vergangenheit beispiellos. Die meisten Serienmörder, mit denen sich das FBI herumschlagen musste, hatten ein sexuelles Motiv. Täter, bei denen dies nicht der Fall ist, waren deshalb wesentlich schwerer zu fangen. Lecters Motiv – sollte er denn der Täter sein – lag völlig im Dunkeln.

Starling schüttelte kurz den Kopf, als sie die Ausfahrt herunterfuhr und an der Kreuzung links abbog. Sie beschloß, sich bei ihrem Gespräch mit dem Doktor auf ihr Bauchgefühl zu verlassen. Da Crawford und Graham beide überzeugt waren, in Lecter den richtigen Mann gefunden zu haben, musste sie vorsichtig vorgehen – schließlich galt Grahams Instinkt innerhalb der Mauern von Quantico als legendär. Besser auf Nummer sicher gehen, auch wenn sie nicht glaubte, dass ein Mann von Lecters Intelligenz es riskieren würde, eine FBI-Agentin, die ihn befragen sollte, in seiner Praxis anzugreifen. Trotzdem war sie beunruhigt. Wenn der Doktor tatsächlich der Täter sein sollte, dachte sie unruhig, dann war er zweifelsfrei wahnsinnig.

„Besser du sagst ihm gleich zu Beginn, dass Crawford dich geschickt hat und weiß, wo du dich aufhältst", murmelte sie leise vor sich hin. „Ein bischen Vorsicht kann nicht schaden."

Clarice parkte ihren Wagen auf einem privaten Parkplatz gegenüber eines Delikatessen-Geschäftes. Der Platz war für Patienten Lecters reserviert, aber im Moment waren dort nur drei andere Fahrzeuge geparkt: Ein gelber Sportwagen, ein alter Ford und ein schwarzer Bentley, von dem sie wusste, dass er dem Doktor gehörte. Der Wagen wirkte schlicht und elegant. Starling fragte sich unwillkürlich, ob er ihn jemals in Zusammenhang mit einer seiner Taten benutzt hatte. Sie blieb eine Weile hinter dem Steuer ihres Wagens sitzen und beobachtete die Straße, ärgerlich über ihre Nervosität. Schließlich, so dachte sie, hatte sie schon oft mit Verbrechern zu tun gehabt. Und bei Dr. Lecter war es nicht einmal sicher, ob er sich überhaupt etwas getan hatte.

Sie blinzelte einmal kurz und erhob sich aus ihrem Sitz, als sie den Wagen verließ. Aufmerksam betrachtete sie das Gebäude, in dem sich die Praxis des Psychiaters befand. Es war ein schöner, gepflegter Altbau in einem der gehobeneren Stadtteile von Baltimore. Obwohl sie selber niemals wohlhabend gewesen war, fiel ihr die klassische Eleganz des Gebäudes sofort ins Auge. Starling gefiel es sehr – und der Teil von ihr, der noch immer durch ihre Erziehung in dem lutheraischen Waisenhaus geprägt war, schämte sich ein wenig dafür. Seine Patienten müssen reich sein, dachte Clarice, als sie sich langsam auf den Weg zum Gebäudeeingang machte.

Die Hand schon über dem messingfarbenen Klingelknopf erhoben, entschloss sich Starling kurz vorher, mit ihrem Besuch noch ein wenig zu warten. Sie wollte erst ein Gefühl für den Mann bekommen, dem sie in wenigen Minuten gegenüber stehen würde. Scheinbar abwesend schlenderte sie über die Straße und wandte sich einem Zeitungsstand in der Nähe einer Kreuzung zu. Sie blätterte in einem Magazin, klemmte sich eine Zeitung unter den Arm und wandte sich dann dem Verkäufer zu. Es war ein freundlicher, älterer Herr, der sie warm anlächelte. „Hallo, meine Dame", begrüßte er sie. „Nur die Beiden?"

„Ja, genau", entgegnete Clarice, während sie in ihrer Handtasche nach ihrem Geldbeutel suchte. „Ich habe einen Termin bei Dr. Lecter und weiß nicht, wie lange ich im Wartezimmer festsitzen werde. Da wollte ich mich lieber vorher noch mit etwas Lesestoff eindecken." Sie schenkte dem Mann ein Lächeln. Ob er den Doktor wohl kannte?

Der Zeitungsverkäufer lachte vergnügt auf. „Oh, ich denke da machen Sie sich umsonst Sorgen. Dr. Lecter hasst unfreundliche Menschen fast genauso sehr wie billigen Wein. Wenn Sie einen Termin haben wird er Sie nicht warten lassen", sagte der Mann, während er ihr das Wechselgeld reichte. „Ich habe Sie hier noch nie gesehen. Ist es ihr erster Termin? Ja? Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen. Ich treffe ständig auf Menschen, die vor einem Termin bei ihm nervös sind – seine spitze Feder, mit der er Theateraufführungen und Konzerte auseinander nimmt, ist hier in der Gegend berüchtigt. Aber ich versichere Ihnen, ich habe den Doktor noch nie anders erlebt, als zuvorkommend und höflich. Wie sagt man doch so schön: Hunde die bellen, beißen nicht." Der Zeitungsverkäufer schien sich köstlich über seinen eigenen Witz zu amüsieren.

Starling lachte höflich, fragte sich aber insgeheim, ob das Sprichwort wohl auch auf Dr. Lecter zutreffen würde. Falls er wirklich unser Mann ist, dachte sie, dann beißt er wohl ganz gerne. Die Autopsieberichte waren in dieser Hinsicht erschreckend eindeutig.

Clarice winkte dem Zeitungsverkäufer kurz zu und ging dann wieder über die Straße. Sie wollte ihren Besuch nicht noch länger aufschieben. Schließlich erwartete Crawford bereits am Abend einen telefonischen Bericht über das Gespräch. Warum er sie in dieser Sache so drängte, erschloss sich Clarice nicht ganz. Schließlich war es mehr als unwahrscheinlich, dass der Doktor, nachdem er den Lügendetektortest bestanden und gegenüber Graham und Crawford jede Beteiligung an den Morden geleugnet hatte, plötzlich von Schuldgefühlen übermannt und ein volles Geständnis ablegen würde. Die Vorstellung amüsierte sie, und so trug sie ein Lächeln, als sie den Klingelknopf drückte.

Keine fünf Sekunden später öffnete sich die Tür. Eine gepflegte Dame mittleren Alters begrüßte sie und führte sie in die Praxis. Starling mochte sie gleich auf den ersten Blick „Guten Tag, mein Name ist Rosemary Bells. Was kann ich für sie tun? Haben Sie einen Termin bei Dr. Lecter?"

„Nein, nicht direkt", antwortete Starling während sie ihren Mantel abnahm. „Mein Name ist Clarice Starling, FBI. Mr. Crawford hat mich geschickt, um noch einmal mit dem Doktor zu sprechen."

Die Miene der Frau, die vorhin noch so sympathisch gewirkt hatte, verdüsterte sich. „Ich kann es ja nicht glauben, dass Sie ihn immer noch verdächtigen", murmelte Mrs. Bells, und warf Clarice einen finsteren Blick zu, während sie hinter der Rezeption nach dem Telefon griff. „Ich werde Dr. Lecter sofort informieren, dass Sie da sind."

Starling nickte ihr kurz zu und sah sich in der Praxis um. Die Einrichtung wirkte edel, selbst für ihre ungeübten Augen. In der Ecke neben der Tür stand ein bequemer Sessel. Starling wollte sich gerade darauf niederlassen, als Mrs. Bells sie erneut ansprach. „Das wird nicht nötig sein, Ms. Starling. Der Doktor wird Sie jetzt empfangen. Wenn Sie mir bitte folgen würden." Ihr Tonfall klang gezwungen höflich.

Clarice ging der Frau nach, die sie zu einem Zimmer am Ende des Ganges führte. Sie lächtelte der Rezeptionistin freundlich zu und klopfte an die Tür.

„Kommen Sie bitte herein", erklang eine Stimme von der anderen Seite der Tür. Die Stimme klang angenehm dunkel, mit einem leicht metallischen Unterton. Keine Stimme, die Clarice sofort an Gefahr denken ließ. Sie öffnete die Tür und trat ein.

Dr. Lecter saß am anderen Ende des Raumes in einem dunklen Ledersessel. Sein Rücken war ihr zugewandt, offensichtlich führte er gerade ein Telefongespräch. Ohne sich umzudrehen hob er entschuldigend die Hand. „In Ordnung, Mr. Jacobs. Ich werde daran denken. Vielen Dank, ich werde mich später noch einmal bei Ihnen melden. Auf Wiederhören", sagte der Doktor zu der Person am anderen Ende der Leitung, bevor er den Hörer auflegte. Dann wandte er sich um und erhob sich aus seinem Sessel.

Starling war überrascht. Der Mann sah weder aus wie ein typischer Gelehrter, noch wie ein gefährlicher Mörder. Dr. Lecter war schlank, dunkelhaarig und sehr gepflegt. Er wirkte elegant und grazil; ein Eindruck, der dadurch verstärkt wurde, dass er sehr klein war, vielleicht kaum zwei Zentimeter größer als Clarice selber. Seine Kleidung war außergewöhnlich gut gewählt. Unwillkürlich blickte Starling auf seine Hände, sie waren schön und gepflegt. An seiner linken Hand hatte der Doktor sechs Finger. Clarice sah auf und blickte ihm in die Augen. Der Doktor musterte sie aufmerksam und reichte ihr dann seine Hand.

„Guten Tag, Ms. Starling. Es ist mir eine Freude, sie kennenzulernen – auch wenn ich zugeben muss, dass der Anlass weniger erfreulich ist", begrüßte er sie, während der Anflug eines spöttischen Lächelns seine Mundwinkel umspielte. „Bitte, setzen Sie sich doch. Ich nehme an, Sie wollen mit mir über diese scheußliche Mordserie sprechen?" Er deutete einladend auf einen Sessel vor seinem Schreibtisch. Der Doktor wirkte ausgesprochen gelassen.

Clarice erwiderte seinen Gruß, lächelte ihm knapp zu und ließ sich dann auf dem Sessel nieder. „Sie haben Recht was den Grund meines Besuchs angeht, Dr. Lecter. Mr. Crawford hat mich geschickt, um noch einmal mit Ihnen zu sprechen", sagte Starling. Ihre Stimme schien ruhig. Gut.

Dr. Lecter, der sich inzwischen wieder hingesetzt hatte, faltete seine Hände und sah sie belustigt an. „Mr. Crawford scheint mir ein sehr hartnäckiger Mann zu sein, Agent Starling. Dabei hat der Haftrichter doch bereits festgestellt, dass keinerlei Verdachtsmomente gegen mich vorliegen. Nun gut. Aber bevor wir mit unserem Gespräch fortfahren, muss ich Sie doch bitten, mir ihren Ausweis zu zeigen. Schließlich könnten Sie auch eine Reporterin sein." Sein amüsiertes Lächeln ließ seine kleinen, weißen Zähne kurz aufblitzen.

Starling warf ihm einen undeutbaren Blick zu und griff nach ihrer Handtasche, um ihren Ausweis hervorzuholen. „Natürlich, Dr. Lecter. Nur einen Augenblick."

Sie wusste nicht Recht, was sie von Hannibal Lecter halten sollte. Er wirkte ausgesprochen höflich, aber seine unnatürliche Ruhe brachte Starling ein wenig aus der Fassung. Etwas an ihm erschien ihr beunruhigend. Trotzdem übte er eine gewisse Faszination auf sie aus. Er war zweifellos ein Mann, der mit sich völlig im Reinen war und niemals von kleinlichen Unsicherheiten geplagt wurde. Trotzdem konnte Clarice verstehen, warum Crawford und Graham ihn verdächtigten. Etwas an ihm wirkte seltsam unwirklich – vielleicht war es sein durchdringender Blick, den er nicht von ihr abgewandt hatte, seit sie den Raum betreten hatte.

Starling nahm ihren Ausweis aus ihrer Tasche und blickte auf. Noch immer ruhte der Blick des Doktors auf ihr, diesmal meinte sie allerdings eine gewisse Neugier hinter seinen rotbraunen Augen erkennen zu können. Sie überkam die unangenehme Gewissheit, dass er sich völlig darüber im Klaren war, worüber sie gerade nachgedacht hatte.

Als Dr. Lecter den Ausweis von ihr entgegennahm, lächelte er sie an. Starling schauderte unwillkürlich, was den Doktor allerdings nicht zu stören schien. Sein Lächeln wurde noch breiter. „Vielen Dank, Agent Starling. Ich sehe jetzt, dass Sie mir die Wahrheit gesagt haben. Kann ich Ihnen vielleicht etwas zu trinken anbieten, bevor wir fortfahren? Wirklich nicht? Nun denn, wie kann ich Ihnen denn dann behilflich sein? Ich glaube kaum, das Mr. Crawford Sie zu mir geschickt hat, um eine Entschuldigung für seine haltlosen Anschuldigungen zu übermitteln?"

Starling hielt seinem amüsierten Blick stand und versuchte, ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. „Nein Dr. Lecter, ich denke nicht, das Agent Crawford vorhat, sich bei Ihnen zu entschuldigen." Mit gespielter Überraschung hob Lecter eine Augenbraue. Sie fuhr unbeirrt fort. „Ich möchte lieber noch einmal auf Ihre Beziehung zu den zwei Mordopfern zu sprechen kommen."

Dr. Lecter lehnte sich interessiert nach vorne und neigte seinen Kopf leicht zur Seite. „Nun, ich bin mir nicht sicher ob ich in diesem Zusammenhang von einer Beziehung sprechen würde. Mr. Raspail war ein Patient von mir, das stimmt. Wir hatten insgesamt sechs Sitzungen. Um ehrlich zu sein war Raspail ein recht langweiliger Patient mit einem Hang zur Dramatik. Aber man soll ja nicht schlecht von den Toten sprechen nicht wahr?" Lecter zwinkerte ihr kurz zu und fuhr dann fort.

„Den Mann, den die Presse als den „Wundenmann" bezeichnet kannte ich nur flüchtig, ich habe ihn vor vielen Jahren mal in der Notaufnahme behandelt. Ein äußerst ungehobelter junger Mann, aber harmlos. Ich kann mir wirklich nicht vorstellen, warum ich ihm etwas anhaben sollte. Unhöflichkeit alleine scheint mir doch ein recht schwaches Tatmotiv zu sein", sagte Lecter. Sein Lächeln erinnerte sie an ein Krokodil. „So bedauerlich diese beiden Todesfälle auch sein mögen, Agent Starling, ich fürchte, ich kann Ihnen in diesem Fall nicht behilflich sein."

Starling musterte den Psychiater eindringlich. Er war attraktiv, sicher, und er hatte einwandfreie Umgangsformen. Trotzdem war er ihr unbehaglich. Die Art, wie er gewisse Worte betonte und die Tatsache, dass es ihm sichtlichen Spaß zu machen schien, sie aus der Ruhe zu bringen, verfehlten ihre Wirkung nicht. Wieder kam ihr der Gedanke, dass die Verdächtigungen von Crawford und Graham nicht ganz unverständlich waren. Normalerweise würde ein Mann, den man in einer Morduntersuchung verhört, Unruhe zeigen. Bei Lecter war das Gegenteil der Fall: Er gab ein Bild völliger Gelassenheit ab und schien mit der Situation keine Probleme zu haben. Starling war misstrauisch.

„Es tut mir Leid, Sir, aber ihr Bedauern scheint mir ein wenig unaufrichtig", wandte Clarice sich schließlich wieder an ihn. Lecters Augen schienen zu lachen. „Warum machen Sie es mir nicht leichter, Ihnen zu glauben und erzählen mir, wo Sie in den Mordnächten waren?"

Nun schien Hannibal Lecter erst recht amüsiert zu sein. Er gab ein leises, kaum hörbares Lachen von sich. Starling war überrascht festzustellen, dass ihr sein Lachen gefiel. „Oh, Clarice! Darf ich Sie Clarice nennen? Sehr schön. Ich muss zugeben, dass es eine wahre Freude ist mit Ihnen zu sprechen. So erfrischend ehrlich und unverblümt. Und so herrlich manipulativ. Bravo, Clarice!"

Lecter sah sie eindringlich an und lächelte. „Was meinen Aufenthaltsort während der Morde angeht, so kann ich Ihnen da aus dem Stehgreif leider nicht weiterhelfen. Ich bin ein sehr beschäftigter Mann, meine Hobbies nehmen mich ziemlich in Anspruch." Er machte eine bedeutungsvolle Pause und zwinkerte ihr wieder zu. „Aber wenn ich dran denke, werde ich meinen Terminkalender mal überprüfen. Vielleicht sollten Sie in ein Paar Tagen noch einmal wiederkommen, Clarice?"

Starling warf ihm einen irritierten Blick zu. „Es freut mich, dass sie so außergewöhnlich kooperationsbereit sind, Dr. Lecter", sagte sie mit deutlich wahrnehmbarer Ironie in der Stimme. „Aber warum können Sie das nicht gleich überprüfen? Ich habe die Daten gleich hier in meiner Tasche, und Ihr Terminkalender liegt direkt vor Ihnen."

Dr. Lecter schien erfreut zu sein. „Ah, bissig sind Sie auch noch. Wirklich entzückend", sagte der Doktor, während er sich mit einer Hand kurz über den Mund fuhr, um ein Lächeln zu verbergen. „Ich würde Ihnen ja wirklich gerne weiterhelfen, Clarice, aber ich bin leider heute zeitlich etwas eingespannt. In wenigen Stunden gebe ich ein Dinner für das Baltimorer Philharmonie Orchester. Das Fleisch, das ich heute Abend servieren möchte, ist recht schwierig zu handhaben und schnell ruiniert. Deshalb muss ich zeitig zu Hause sein – sonst muss ich eventuell noch selber auf die Jagd gehen, um für Ersatz zu sorgen", fuhr der Doktor in seinem freundlichsten Plauderton fort. Sein Lächeln wirkte seltsam bedrohlich.

Starling dachte kurz nach. Vielleicht war es gar nicht das Schlechteste, den Doktor in ein Paar Tagen noch einmal aufzusuchen. Sollte er wirklich der Täter sein, überlegte sie, wäre es gut, wenn er sich beobachtet fühlen würde. Das könnte ihn zu einem Fehler verleiten.

Clarice nickte ihm freundlich zu. „In Ordnung, Dr. Lecter. Da dies ja kein formelles Verhör ist, steht es Ihnen natürlich frei, unser Gespräch auf ein anderes Mal zu verschieben. Im Laufe der Woche werde ich mich einfach erneut bei Ihnen melden – auch wenn ich noch nicht genau sagen kann, wann das sein wird. Ich hoffe, Sie werden einen schönen Abend mit Ihren Gästen verbringen, Doktor!" Starling erhob sich und Griff nach Ihrer Handtasche. Auch Dr. Lecter stand auf und ging zur Tür, die er für die junge Agentin aufhielt.

„Vielen Dank für Ihr Verständnis, Clarice. Ich werde Sie noch zu Ihrem Auto begleiten, wenn es Ihnen Recht ist", sagte Dr. Lecter zuvorkommend.

Als Clarice wieder in ihrem Wagen saß und sich auf dem Weg nach Quantico befand, konnte sie sich des Eindrucks nicht erwehren, etwas wichtiges übersehen zu haben.


	3. Girls night in

Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere gehören Thomas Harris, nicht mir.

* * *

Zwei Tage später hatte Clarice das nagende Gefühl, dass ihr etwas wichtiges entgangen war, schon wieder fast vergessen. Sie war viel zu wütend. Der Schuldige dafür war für jeden, der sie kannte, nicht schwer auszumachen. Paul Krendler vom Justizministerium hatte sie heute in ihrem Büro aufgesucht.

Starling war sich sicher, noch nie einen Mann gekannt zu haben, den sie instinktiv so abstoßend fand. Leider schien Krendler ihr jedoch gänzlich andere Gefühle entgegenzubringen. Alleine der Gedanke an sein schmieriges Grinsen und seine völlig unbegründete Überheblichkeit trieb sie beinahe in den Wahnsinn. Jedes Mal wenn sie ihn sah, ließ er anzügliche Sprüche fallen. Wenn er das gerade nicht tat, gab er sich seiner zweiten Lieblingsbeschäftigung hin: Mit allem, was in seiner Macht stand versuchte er, Starlings Karriere zu ruinieren. Kein Wunder also, dass die grauenhafte Berichterstattung im Tattler für ihn ein gefundenes Fressen war. Geschlagene zwei Stunden hatte er ihr gegenüber gesessen und die immer gleichen Vorwürfe wiederholt. „Starling, sie sind zu aufbrausend für das Bureau. Sie sind zu emotional. Sie werden es zu nichts bringen, wenn Sie nicht lernen, Ihre vorlaute Klappe zu halten." Der Spaß an der Sache war ihm dabei deutlich anzusehen gewesen.

Starling parkte in der Auffahrt zu ihrem Haus und versuchte den Gedanken an Krendler zu verdrängen. Dieser widerliche Kerl ist es nicht einmal wert, sich über ihn aufzuregen, dachte sie. Bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, als Krendler uneingeladen in ihr Büro schlenderte, war ihr Tag gut gewesen. Seitdem sie zum Chesapeake-Ripper-Fall hinzugezogen wurde, sah sie ihren Beruf wieder mit ganz anderen Augen. Das Gefühl, als Frau im Bureau ständig gegen die etablierten Männercliquen ankämpfen zu müssen, war verschwunden. Clarice war Crawford sehr dankbar für diese Chance. Sie fühlte sich gut, wenn sie an einer Sache arbeitete, die ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit in Anspruch nahm. Und das war im Fall des Serienmörders, der Baltimore zu seinem Revier auserkoren hatte, ganz sicher der Fall.

Clarice stieg aus ihrem Mustang und ging zur Eingangstür. Sie beschloß, die Arbeit für heute hinter sich zu lassen. Starling öffnete die Tür und sah, das ihre Mitbewohnerin Ardelia Mapp bereits zu Hause war – ihr Mantel hing auf dem Kleiderständer neben dem Eingang. Clarice mochte die ordentliche, bodenständige Mapp und hatte sich bereits am ersten Tag in der FBI-Akademie mit ihr angefreundet. Obwohl die beiden sehr unterschiedlich waren, standen sie sich nah. Starling war froh, sich mit ihr eine Wohnung teilen zu können – sie hasste es, abends alleine in ein leeres Haus zurückzukehren.

Besonders an Tagen wie diesen war Starling sehr glücklich darüber, nicht allein sein zu müssen. Niemand verstand es so wie Mapp, sie aufzuheitern. Und wenn das Mal nicht klappte, hatte sich Ardelia auch als sehr geschickt darin erwiesen, gemeinsam mit Clarice Rachepläne zu schmieden. Am Ende eines solchen „Scharfgerichts", wie es die Frauen nannten, lagen beide meist Seite an Seite mit einem Glas Whiskey an die Couch gelehnt und lachten sich die Seele aus dem Leib.

„Du darfst nie deine Wut verleugnen", hatte Ardelia ihr einmal gesagt. „Das ist nicht weniger schlimm, als seine Trauer zu verleugnen. Deine Wut gehört zu dir. Sie ist ein ehrliches Gefühl. Wenn du stinksauer auf irgend so einen Dreckskerl bist, dann bist du verdammt noch mal stinksauer. Ich will nicht noch Mal hören, dass du dich deswegen schlecht fühlst, verstanden?"

Starling hatte verstanden.

„Verdammte Scheiße, Ardelia – wo bist du? Ich muss mit dir reden", rief Starling über ihre Schulter, als sie ihren Mantel ablegte. „Dieser Paul Krendler war wieder in meinem Büro und hat mir wegen der Sache mit dem Tattler die Hölle heiß gemacht."

Aus der Küche erklang ein metallisches Geräusch, dann ein lauter Fluch. Starling grinste. Anscheinend war Ardelia selbst etwas angespannt. „Das ist doch mal wieder typisch, Mädchen", hörte sie Mapp sagen. „So ein verfluchter Scheißtag. Du musst dich mit Krendler rumschlagen und mir tritt Pearsall auf die Füße."

Erneut war ein lauter Fluch zu vernehmen. Starling hörte Geschirr klappern. „Hey Clarice, warum holst du uns nicht schon mal zwei Gläser raus? Ich könnte heute Abend einen guten Schluck Whiskey vertragen, meinst du nicht auch? Du hast doch auch morgen frei, oder?"

„Verdammt richtig, ich habe frei", erwiderte Starling, als sie zwei große Gläser aus der Vitrine holte. Sie schob ein Paar Magazine und die Fernbedienung beiseite und stellte sie auf dem Tisch ab. „Was machst du da eigentlich in der Küche, Ardelia?"

Ardelia wählte diesen Moment, um in das Wohnzimmer zu kommen. Den Rücken halb zu Starling gewandt, trat sie mit einem Fuß leicht gegen die Tür, um sie zu öffnen. In ihren Armen trug sie ein dampfendes Blech auf einem Untersetzer. „Aus dem Weg, Mädchen, aus dem Weg", rief sie Clarice zu. Starling trat schnell zur Seite und räumte den Tisch frei, die Magazine die sie eben noch zur Seite geschoben hatte warf sie achtlos in einen Sessel.

„Danke, Clarice", sagte Mapp als sie das Tablett vorsichtig auf dem Tisch abstellte. „Das Ding ist wirklich heiß gewesen."

Neugierig beugte sich Clarice über das dampfende Blech. Mapp hatte Pizza gemacht. Starling grinste und klatschte einmal kurz in die Hände. „Ardelia, du bist einfach unglaublich. Hast du etwa gerochen, dass ich einen furchtbaren Tag hatte? Genau das brauche ich jetzt: Fettiges, ungesundes Essen und einen guten Schluck Whiskey. Du bist ein Engel!"

Ardelia grinste ihr verschmitzt zu und verschwand dann noch einmal in der Küche. Als sie wieder kam, trug sie Besteck in ihren Händen. Starling hatte die Zeit genutzt, um eine Flasche Jack Daniels aus ihrer gemeinsamen Hausbar zu holen. Sie goss beiden einen kräftigen Schluck ein und reichte Ardelia ihr Glas. Die beiden ließen die Gläser kurz gegeneinander klirren und tranken den Alkohol in einem Zug. Mapp schnalzte kurz mit der Zunge und setzte sich dann neben Clarice auf den Boden. „Das habe ich gebraucht. Meinst du, wie schaffen das ganze Blech?"

Starling hob ihre Augenbrauen. „Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass wir eine lange Nacht vor uns haben. Ich denke nicht, dass die Pizza das überleben wird." Mapp lachte erfreut auf. „Genau mein Reden, Mädchen. Wenn eine Frau nicht mal mehr ein anständiges Frustessen haben kann, dann steht es schlecht um die Welt."

Clarice schnitt zwei großzügige Ecken Pizza vom Blech und reichte Ardelia ein Stück. Zwei Minuten lang aßen die beiden Frauen in wohliger Stille, dann ergriff Mapp wieder das Wort. „Weißt du Clarice, manchmal glaube ich das der ganze Mist kein Zufall sein kann. Immer der gleiche Dreck, es hört nie auf. Langsam glaube ich wirklich, dass wir als Frauen niemals im Bureau akzeptiert werden. Die ganzen Sesselfurzer auf den höheren Ebenen wissen, dass wir verdammt gute Arbeit leisten. Aber wird uns das angerechnet? Nein", sagte die dunkelhäutige Frau, während ihre Stimme vor Wut zitterte. „Stattdessen werden wir dafür bestraft. Du kannst von Glück reden, dass wenigstens Crawford ein anständiger Kerl ist. Ich glaube, er ist wirklich der einzige Abteilungsleiter, dem das Geschlecht seiner Agenten völlig egal ist."

Starling nickte bedächtig. „Crawford ist schon in Ordnung. Ziemlich fair. Nimmt seinen Job sehr ernst, im Gegensatz zu den ganzen anderen Bürohengsten." Sie griff erneut nach einem Stück Pizza, nahm einen Bissen und fuhr dann fort. „Aber nun erzähl mal, Ardelia. Was wollte Pearsall den heute von dir? Ging es um die Sache in Anapolis?"

Mapp schnaubte verächtlich und goss den beiden erneut einen Whiskey ein. „Natürlich ging es um Anapolis." Sie hielt kurz inne und spielte mit dem Glas in ihren Händen, offenkundig frustriert. Ardelia nahm einen kleinen Schluck und atmete dann tief ein. „Eigentlich sollte man doch meinen, dass mein Boss sich freuen würde, wenn ich einen Waffenschieber wie Lyson verhafte. Aber Pearsall nimmt es mir übel, dass ich den Zugriff unabhängig gemacht habe." Wütend zerriss Ardelia eine Serviette zwischen ihren Fingern. „Was hätte ich den machen sollen, warten bis der Kerl in seinen Hubschrauber gehüpft und abgehauen wäre? Ich musste handeln – es war keine Zeit, alles mit Pearsall durchzukauen. Und jetzt will mich der Dreckskerl zum Schreibtischdienst verdonnern, weil ich angeblich zu unberechenbar bin."

Starling war nicht überrascht – ihr war schon vor Monaten klar geworden, dass harte Arbeit und Einsatz für das Bureau keinen Pfifferling wert war, solange man kein Mann war. Sie hob ihr Glas an ihre Lippen und trank einen Schluck. Der Whiskey brannte in ihrer Kehle. Als sie das Glas wieder absetzte, sah sie Ardelia in die Augen. „Es wäre ja auch zuviel verlangt, wenn er einfach mal sagen würde: Gute Arbeit, Mapp. So ein Mist. Glaubst du, dass sich das jemals ändern wird? Das unsere Leistungen einfach mal gewürdigt werden, anstatt sie uns übel zu nehmen?"

Mapp lächelte traurig und schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Dafür müssten die Kerle ja über einen Funken Selbstkritik verfügen. Das ändert sich nie. Ist doch auch bequemer, wenn sie uns für ihre Fehler verantwortlich machen können. Und uns gleichzeitig unsere Erfolge neiden. Nein, das ändert sich nie." Ardelia wirkte resigniert. „Aber genug davon. Krendler war heute bei dir, ja? Hat der alte Widerling sich wieder an dich rangeschmissen?"

Clarice rollte genervt mit den Augen. „Natürlich, was denkst du denn? Als ob er sich die Chance entgehen lassen würde. Hat mir sogar einen charmanten neuen Spitznamen gegeben, weißt du? Maisbrotfotze." Starling atmete tief durch und genehmigte sich einen weiteren Schluck Whiskey.

Mapp war nicht amüsiert. „Das hat er doch nicht wirklich gesagt, oder? Das musst du melden. Sag Crawford Bescheid – vielleicht kann der dem alten Lustmolch mal auf die Füße treten."

Starling schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich glaube nicht, dass das irgendwie helfen wird. Krendler macht ohnehin, was er will. Daran kann auch Crawford nichts ändern. Aber egal. Krendler ist diesmal nicht gekommen, um mich anzumachen. Eigentlich wollte er mir nur die Leviten lesen, wegen dem Tattler-Bericht. Ich schwöre dir, wenn ich Lounds noch einmal sehe, dann drehe ich ihm eigenhändig den Hals um. Als ob ich nicht schon genug Ärger hätte." Mapp grinste sie an. „Jedenfalls war das für Krendler ein gefundenes Fressen. Geschlagene zwei Stunden lang hat er mich fertig gemacht – mich wundert, dass ihm dabei nicht langweilig geworden ist. Schließlich hat er sich dauernd wiederholt."

Ardelia lachte auf. „Das wundert mich gar nicht. Krendler ist ein Vollidiot." Sie schlug Clarice leicht auf die Schulter. „Crawford lässt sich davon aber nicht beeindrucken, oder? Er lässt dich weiter am Fall arbeiten?"

Starling nickte. Nach ihrem Gespräch mit Dr. Lecter hatte der Leiter der Abteilung für Verhaltensforschung sie noch einmal bekräftigt, an der Sache dran zu bleiben. „Ja, Crawford will mich immer noch dabei haben, dem Himmel sei Dank. Das ist die Art von Arbeit, wegen der ich mich überhaupt für das FBI entschieden habe. Ich glaube, ich hätte gekündigt wenn ich noch einmal eine Wohnung hätte abhören müssen." Clarice lächelte schief und strich sich ihre Haare zurück. „Nächste Woche werde ich wohl noch mal mit dem Verdächtigen sprechen. Ich bin mal gespannt, was Dr. Lecter dann vorzuweisen hat – vielleicht hat er ja sogar ein Alibi."

Mapp sah sie nachdenklich an, als sie ihre Gläser auffüllte. „Wie ist Lecter denn so? Ich habe im College mal einen Artikel von ihm gelesen – ziemlich starker Tobak. Schwer verständlich, aber brilliant. Glaubst du, dass er der Killer ist?"

Starling spitzte ihre Lippen und dachte nach. Mit ihrer rechten Hand fuhr sie sich kurz über eine Augenbraue und trank dann einen Schluck Jack Daniels. „Ich weiß nicht so recht, Ardelia. Irgendetwas ist komisch an ihm. Aber ob er der Killer ist? Ich habe keine Ahnung. Crawford und Graham sind sich da jedenfalls ziemlich sicher", sagte sie.

Ardelia musterte sie. „Was hältst du denn von ihm? Ich meine so ganz persönlich?"

Clarice lehnte sich gegen die Couch und schloss ihre Augen. „Ich weiß es ehrlich gesagt nicht so genau. Als ich mit ihm gesprochen habe, war er ausgesprochen höflich; sehr freundlich. Zweifellos ist er extrem intelligent. Es fällt mir ehrlich gesagt etwas schwer, mir ihn als den Chesapeake-Ripper vorzustellen. Er wirkte so gelassen und ruhig. Niemand, dem man auf den ersten Blick zutrauen würde, einfach Leute umzubringen." Starling hielt inne und überlegte. „Natürlich muss das nichts heißen – Psychopathen sind berühmt für ihre Fähigkeit, andere manipulieren und in die Irre führen zu können. Und es schien ihm wirklich Spaß zu machen, mit mir zu sprechen. Er kam mir dabei ein wenig wie eine Katze vor, die mit einer Maus spielt – ich habe mich ziemlich unwohl gefühlt. Trotzdem fand ich ihn ziemlich faszinierend. Man wird nicht so recht schlau aus ihm."

Ardelia nickte ihr zu und trank einen Schluck. Sie zögerte kurz und sah Clarice dann eindringlich an. „Er gefällt dir, oder? Du magst ihn?" Starling warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu, den Mapp aber grinsend ignorierte. „Sieht er gut aus?"

Starling schnaubte verächtlich. „Ich glaube, diese Frage werde ich einfach ignorieren. Ich bin zwar bereit über vieles mit dir zu sprechen, aber auch ich habe meine Grenzen. Ich werde nicht über irgendein angebliches Interesse, dass ich an einem Verdächtigen in mehreren Mordfällen habe, spekulieren."

„Das heißt dann wohl ja", sagte Mapp verschmitzt. Clarice stöhnte entnervt auf. Ardelia lachte. „Ist ja schon gut, ich hör' ja schon auf. Komm schon Mädchen, ich wollte dich doch nur auf den Arm nehmen." Mapp hob ihr Glas und sah Clarice in die Augen. „Und jetzt vergessen wir für den Rest des Abends mal die Arbeit, verrückte Serienmörder und sexistische Kollegen. Ich bin dafür, dass wir uns einfach mal ordentlich betrinken und den ganzen Mist vergessen – was meinst du?"

Starling ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten. Für schwermütige Gedanken war auch morgen noch Zeit.


	4. Abendplanung

Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere, die euch bekannt vorkommen, gehören Thomas Harris.

* * *

Während Clarice und Ardelia in ihrer Wohnung saßen und versuchten, ihren Alltag zumindest für einen Abend lang zu vergessen, hatte Dr. Hannibal Lecter andere Dinge im Kopf.

Mord, um genau zu sein.

Aber noch war es nicht so weit. Der Mann, dem Dr. Lecter heute Abend einen Besuch abstatten wollte, würde erst nach Mitternacht zu Hause eintreffen. Und bis dahin waren noch knapp zwei Stunden Zeit. Lecter hatte nicht vor, sich an diesem Abend hetzen zu lassen. Er wollte entspannt sein, wenn er dem Mann, der ihm während eines Galadinners unangenehm aufgefallen war, das nächste Mal gegenüber trat.

In der Dunkelheit seines Wohnzimmers, die nur von einer einzelnen Kerze durchbrochen wurde, stahl sich ein katzenhaftes Lächeln in die Züge des Doktors. Im Hintergrund spielte klassische Musik Langsam, ganz ruhig und gemächlich, hob er sein Weinglas an die Lippen. Als er die dunklen Tropfen des Rotweins in seinem Mund spürte, schloss er die Augen. Ein ausgezeichneter Jahrgang. Für einen Moment schien es, als wolle er den Geschmack des Weins mit allen seinen Sinnen in sich aufnehmen.

Einen Herzschlag später öffneten sich seine Augen wieder. Im spärlichen Licht der Kerzenflamme reflektierten sie das Licht in kleinen, rötlichen Punkten. Einen zufälligen Beobachter hätten sie vielleicht an einen Funkenregen in einem sterbenden Feuer erinnert. Dr. Lecter schien tief in seine Gedanken versunken zu sein. Vor einer Stunde hatte er Rachel DuBerry, die ihn regelmäßig bei gesellschaftlichen Anlässen begleitete, nach Hause gebracht. Sie hatten ein Theaterstück besucht, dass dem Doktor gefiel.

Dr. Lecter drehte den Stiel des Weinglases gemächlich in seinen Händen. Er mochte Rachel. Sie war klug, keine Frage – sonst hätte der Doktor sich niemals auf eine Liebschaft mit ihr eingelassen. Dennoch schien sie ihm oft schrecklich simpel zu sein. In vieler Hinsicht, dachte der Doktor, mangelte es ihr an Komplexität. Er fand sie völlig vorhersehbar. Für eine Weile hatte sie ihren Reiz gehabt. Sie war zweifelsfrei eine äußerst attraktive Frau; kultiviert und gebildet. Dennoch wurde sie Dr. Lecter zunehmend langweilig. Er hatte bereits vor einigen Tagen entschieden, ihre Beziehung zu beenden – falls man es denn überhaupt eine Beziehung nennen konnte.

Dr. Lecter hatte keinerlei Interesse daran, sie an diesem Abend länger als notwendig zu sehen. Sie hatte ihre Faszination für ihn verloren. Und in Nächten wie diesen, in denen er sich seinen etwas spezielleren Hobbies widmete, hatte Langeweile keinen Platz für ihn. Er wollte sie in ihrer Ganzheit genießen. Ein exklusives Dinner, vielleicht ein wenig gute Musik und dann – ja, und dann. Dann folgte der beste Teil des Abends.

Wieder breitete sich ein entsetzliches Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus. Er mochte es, zu töten. Im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderem Serienmördern erregte es ihn nicht – nein, es machte ihn schlicht und ergreifend einen Heidenspaß. Und er wusste, dass er gut darin war. Dr. Lecter war unzufrieden, wenn er sich während der Ausübung seines Hobbies einen Schnitzer leistete. Er musste Vorsicht walten lassen. Für den Mann, der ihn heute näher kennenlernen würde, als ihm lieb war, hatte er sich bereits vor Wochen etwas Angemessenes ausgedacht.

Lecter glaubte nicht, dass das FBI ihm in naher Zukunft etwas anhaben konnte. Er hatte keine Spuren hinterlassen. Ein Motiv war auch nicht erkennbar – kein Richter würde ihn nur aufgrund eines abstrakten Verdachts von Crawford und Graham verhaften lassen. Nein, Dr. Lecter war nicht im geringsten beunruhigt. Auch die junge Frau, die Crawford bei ihm vorbei geschickt hatte amüsierte ihn eher, als dass er sich von ihren Nachforschungen bedroht fühlte.

Clarice Starling. Hmmm.

Der Doktor fuhr sich mit einer blassen Hand über den Mund. Eine sehr interessante Frau. Ausgesprochen attraktiv und höflich, ja. Aber auch blitzgescheit, forsch und unberechenbar. Eine entzückende Kombination. Er hatte sie auf Anhieb gemocht – etwas, was bei Hannibal Lecter nur äußerst selten der Fall war. Clarice erinnerte ihn an einen ungeschliffenen Rohdiamant. Dr. Lecter lächelte, als er einen weiteren Schluck von seinem Wein nahm und seinen reichen Duft einsog. Es würde ihm Spaß machen, weiter mit Agent Starling Katz und Maus zu spielen. Die irritierten Blicke, die sie ihm zuwarf, wenn er ausweichend reagierte, waren ausgesprochen reizvoll. Sie würde sicher dafür sorgen, dass ihm die Konfrontation mit dem FBI auch weiterhin einen gewissen Unterhaltungsfaktor bescherte.

Auch wenn der Doktor momentan nicht mit größeren Schwierigkeiten rechnete, hatte er bereits für den Notfall vorgesorgt. Schließlich war es nicht auszuschließen, dass ihn einmal jemand beobachten würde oder ihm doch noch ein grober Schnitzer unterlief. Mehrere falsche Identitäten sowie erhebliche finanzielle Mittel, die er unter anderem Namen zur Seite geschafft hatte, würden ihm in diesem Fall gute Dienste erweisen. Dr. Lecter mochte es nicht, unvorbereitet zu sein. Wenn er schon gezwungen sein sollte, sich für eine Weile aus dem öffentlichen Leben zurückzuziehen, dann wollte er dies auch mit Stil tun. Dennoch glaubte er nicht, dass er in nächster Zeit dazu kommen würde.

Der Doktor erhob sich aus dem angenehm weichen Sessel und ging zu seinem Fenster. Das Glas Wein immer noch in der Hand haltend, betrachtete er den nächtlichen Himmel. Astronomie und Sterne hatten ihn schon immer fasziniert. Er fand es entspannend, sie zu betrachten und dabei seinen eigenen Gedanken nachzuhängen. Ein Gefühl völliger Ruhe breitete sich in seinem Körper aus. Er blinzelte kurz und nahm dann den letzten Schluck von seinem Wein. Das leere Glas stellte er auf der Fensterbank ab.

Noch immer in Gedanken versunken wandte er sich wenig später wieder dem Inneren des Raumes zu und betrachtete die einzelne, weiße Orchidee die in einer eleganten Vase auf dem Wohnzimmertisch stand. Dr. Lecter liebte Orchideen. Die sinnlich geformten Blüten, der zarte Duft und die königliche Eleganz, die ihnen innewohnte, hatten ihn schon als Kind fasziniert. In gewisser Weise fand er sie gleichzeitig unverfroren erotisch und absolut unschuldig. Der Doktor neigte den Kopf zur Seite und lächelte. Diesmal schwang in seinem Lächeln nichts grausames mit. Er wirkte amüsiert, ganz so als hätte er eine Idee gehabt, der er nicht widerstehen konnte.

Vielleicht sollte er Clarice Starling morgen früh einen kleinen Strauß Orchideen in ihr Büro schicken. Eine kurze, charmante Karte dazu zu verfassen würde ihn vor keine Schwierigkeiten stellen. Starling würde sein Geschenk sicher zu gleichen Teilen mit entzückender Schüchternheit und ehrlichem Ärger über seine Dreistigkeit erfüllen. Der Doktor lachte vergnügt. Sie würde fuchsteufelswild sein. Er glaubte wirklich nicht, dass er in der Lage sein würde, diesem schrecklichen Impuls zu widerstehen.

Dr. Lecter schüttelte kurz den Kopf und wandte sich wieder seiner Abendplanung zu. Langsam und bedächtig ging er in den Flur. Vor einer edlen Kommode aus dunklem Holz, die mit wunderbaren Reliefs von antiken Mythen verziert war, blieb er stehen. Er öffnete die oberste Schublade und entnahm ihr einen schmalen Karton, dessen Inhalt er kurz prüfte. Der Doktor nickte kurz, offensichtlich zufrieden. Dann öffnete er die darunter liegende Schublade. Die Lederhandschuhe, die darin lagen, zog er sich bedächtig über seine feingliedrigen Hände. Das darunter verborgene Messer, ein Spyderco Harpy, ließ er in seinem Ärmel verschwinden. Es wurde Zeit, sich auf den Weg zu seinem Ausflugsziel zu machen.

Eine halbe Stunde später parkte er seinen eleganten Bentley hinter einem halb verfallenen Warenhaus im Süden Baltimores. Bis zur Wohnung des Mannes, dem er heute Nacht einen Hausbesuch abstatten wurde, war es zwar noch ein kleines Stück. Aber der Doktor wollte es nicht riskieren, gesehen zu werden – ein Auto wie seines zog in einer heruntergekommenen Gegend wie dieser unweigerlich Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Er stieg aus seinem Wagen und öffnete den Kofferraum. Der kleinen Karton, den er aus seinem Haus mitgebracht hatte, befand sich inzwischen in einer braunen Papiertüte. Er nahm die Tüte an sich, schloss den Kofferraum und entfernte sich leichten Schrittes in Richtung der Hauptstraße.

Es war bereits kurz vor Mitternacht, als Dr. Lecter sein Ziel erreichte. Das Haus wirkte heruntergekommen und ungepflegt und war von dichtem Buschwerk umgeben. Auch die Nachbarschaft hatte schon einmal bessere Tage gesehen. Das einzige Gebäude, das noch immer angenehm aussah, war eine kleine Kirche direkt gegenüber der Wohnung, auf die sich Dr. Lecter nun zu bewegte. Irgendwo auf der Straße schrie ein heiserer alter Mann eine Frau an. Glas zerbrach, eine Tür ging auf und ein Motor startete. Der Doktor lächelte. Gut. Ein wenig Lärm würde wahrscheinlich niemanden in dieser Nachbarschaft aufschrecken.

Das Türschloss zu öffnen nahm kaum mehr als vier Sekunden in Anspruch. Dr. Lecter horchte kurz in das Haus hinein. Niemand war da. Er bewegte sich lautlos durch das Haus und betrachtete die Einrichtung. Überall lagen Haufen von Papier und alte Essensreste. Kein angenehmer Anblick für einen Mann wie den Doktor. Aber für seine Zwecke würde es genügen müssen.

Diesmal würde er sich nicht die Mühe machen, den Mann erst an einen abgelegenen Ort zu transportieren. Der ungehobelte Kellner, den er dabei beobachtet hatte, wie er mit seinen dreckigen Fingern in seinem Essen herum gestochert hatte, würde in seinen eigenen vier Wänden sterben. Ihm gefiel die Ironie, dass der Mann seine letzten Atemzüge in einem solchen Drecksloch erleben sollte. Außerdem würde es nicht schaden, dass FBI ein wenig zu verwirren – bis jetzt waren die Ermittler noch nie auf einen Tatort von ihm gestoßen.

Als der Doktor ein leises Motorengeräusch vernahm, verbarg er sich hinter der Tür zur Küche. Selbst wenn das Licht im Haus angeschaltet würde, wäre er dort nicht zu sehen. Dr. Lecter war nicht im geringsten aufgeregt. Sein Puls lag bei 75.

Eine Minute später öffnete sich die Tür und ein Mann betrat das Haus. In seinen Armen trug er seine Arbeitskleidung. Während er sich seinen Weg in Richtung Wohnzimmer bahnte, stieß er sich den Fuß an einem Tisch im Flur. „Verdammt", fluchte der Mann und ließ seine Kleidung fallen. „Jedes Mal das gleiche."

Die Figur, die sich hinter ihm aus dem Schatten schälte, nahm der Mann nicht wahr. Auch das kurze Aufblitzen der metallenen Spitze einer Nadel sah er nicht. Als er sich bückte, um seine Kleidung vom Boden aufzuheben, bohrte sich die Spritze mit dem leichten Narkotikum in sein Rückenmark. Der Mann, der auf den Namen Jeffrey Linden hörte, war bewusstlos bevor er mit seinem Kopf den Boden berührte.

Als Linden wieder erwachte, saß er gegen einen Schrank gelehnt in seinem dunklen Wohnzimmer. Er hatte starke, pochende Schmerzen in seinen Beinen aber seine Arme schienen in Ordnung zu sein. Er wusste nicht recht, was mit ihm geschehen war. Sicher war sein Sturz nicht so schlimm gewesen? Langsam versuchte er, sich aufzurichten. Kaum hatte er jedoch etwas Gewicht auf seine Beine verlagert, fiel er ächzend in sich zusammen. Der Schmerz war so grauenhaft, dass es ihm für einen Moment die Luft abschnürte.

Viel grauenhafter aber noch war das spöttische Lachen, dass aus einem Sessel zu seiner rechten kam. Linden blickte auf, seine Augen waren von Tränen getrübt. Trotzdem konnte er deutlich den Umriss eines Mannes erkennen, der es sich in seinem Wohnzimmer gemütlich gemacht hatte und eine Zigarette rauchte. Als er an der Zigarette zog, reflektierten seine Augen das Licht in einem rötlichen Glimmern. Linden stöhnte auf. „Was zur Hölle machen sie hier? Raus aus meinem Haus!"

Die Gestalt auf dem Sessel schien zu glucksen. „Jeffrey, Jeffrey. Das hätten Sie aber wirklich etwas höflicher formulieren können. Anscheinend sind Sie wirklich nicht in der Lage, aus Ihren Fehlern zu lernen – schließlich ist es ihr unakzeptables Benehmen, dass Sie erst in diese missliche Situation hier gebracht hat." Linden glaubte, die Zähne des Mannes kurz aufblitzen zu sehen, als er lächelte.

„Wovon reden Sie hier überhaupt, Sie Spinner", presst der Mann auf dem Boden hervor. Die Schmerzen, unter denen er litt, waren aus seiner Stimme deutlich herauszulesen.

Wieder vernahm er das spöttische Lachen seines Besuchers, der sich nun erhob und das Licht anschaltete. Als er sich umdrehte und sich dem hilflosen Jeffrey Linden zuwandte, stahl sich ein furchtbarer Ausdruck in seinen Gesicht. Das boshafte Lächeln des Mannes ließ das Blut in Lindens Armen zu Eis gefrieren.

„Von Mord, natürlich", antwortete sein Peiniger. „Ich befürchte, Sie werden die Sonne nie wieder aufgehen sehen, mein werter Freund." Dr. Lecter bewegte sich mit der Geschmeidigkeit einer Raubkatze auf den ängstlichen Mann zu. In seiner Hand blitzte die Klinge eines Messers auf. Wieder versuchte Jeffrey Linden verzweifelt, auf die Beine zu kommen. „Sie können natürlich versuchen vor mir davon zu laufen", fuhr der Doktor in einem freundlichen Plauderton fort. „Sie sind schließlich nicht gefesselt." Lecter hielt kurz inne und tippte die Spitze des Messers gegen seinen Mund. „Allerdings muss ich zugeben, dass ihre Chancen dafür trotzdem recht schlecht stehen. Um ehrlich zu sein habe ich es mir erlaubt, mir einen kleinen Vorteil zu verschaffen, während sie bewusstlos waren: Ich habe Ihnen ihre Archillessehnen durchtrennt."

Der entsetzte Gesichtsausdruck des Mannes schien Dr. Lecter in große Heiterkeit zu versetzten. Langsam schritt er auf ihn zu und packte ihn am Kinn. Die Lederhandschuhe fühlten sich kühl auf der Haut von Jeffrey an.

„Nun denn", wandte sich Dr. Lecter erneut an den Mann. Sein Lächeln wirkte freundlich und geschäftsmäßig. „Dann wollen wir mal, hmmm?"


	5. Die Kreuzigung

A/N: Ewig und drei Tage nach dem letzten Kapitel geht es nun weiter. Ich hoffe, dass ich wieder einigermaßen gut in das Schreiben rein gekommen bin. Über Kritik, Anregungen und positive Kommentare würde ich mich sehr freuen!

* * *

Pater Nathan O'Brian steig aus seinem Wagen und atmete tief ein. Es war ein wunderschöner Morgen. Der strahlende Sonnenschein und die klare Frühlingsluft fühlten sich angenehm auf seinem Gesicht an. Als eine Gruppe spielender Kinder über den Parkplatz der Kirche tobte, lächelte der Pater und winkte ihnen freundlich zu. Auch wenn die Gegend, in der die Kirche seiner Gemeinde angesiedelt war, nicht zu den schönsten gehörte, liebte er seine Arbeit. Immer standen hier die Menschen im Vordergrund – er musste sich nicht mit Bürokraten herumschlagen, sondern konnte sich voll und ganz auf seine kleine Gemeinde konzentrieren. Der Zusammenhalt der Menschen in dieser Gegend war großartig. Man konnte sich aufeinander verlassen und half sich in einer Notsituation aus. Auch wenn viele dieser Menschen mit familiären und finanziellen Problemen zu kämpfen hatten, waren sie doch im Kern gute Leute. Der Pater war wirklich froh, in dieser kleinen Gemeinde im südlichen Teil Baltimores eingesetzt zu werden. Unter keinen Umständen hätte es ihn jemals wieder in die Innenstadt gezogen.

Nathan O'Brian verriegelte sein Auto und ging auf die Tür der kleinen Kirche zu. Die Bäume, die vor ihrem Eingang standen, spendeten angenehmen Schatten. Oft trafen sich die Kinder aus der Nachbarschaft hier, um ein Eis zu essen oder selbst gemachte Limonade zu trinken. Heute war das jedoch nicht der Fall. Als er der Tür näher kam, stutzte der Pater. Sie stand einen kleinen Spalt offen. Er war sich sicher, das er sie gestern Abend abgeschlossen hatte. O'Brian runzelte die Stirn und öffnete die schweren Holztüren.

Auf den ersten Blick waren keine Anzeichen für Vandalismus zu erkennen. Der Pater war beruhigt. Vielleicht war ja einfach nur das Schloss kaputt gegangen – die Kirche war für amerikanische Verhältnisse sehr alt. In jedem Fall schien nichts zerstört oder gestohlen worden zu sein. Langsam schritt O'Brian auf den Altar zu. Das Licht im Inneren der Kirche war spärlich und seine Schritte auf dem Steinboden hinterließen ein lautes Echo. Die Luft wirkte angenehm kühl auf seiner Haut und der Geistliche begann, sich zu entspannen. Beinahe. Doch als er seinen Blick erhob und auf das gewaltige Kreuz blickte, dass über dem steinernen Altar zu schweben schien, stockte ihm der Atem.

Pater O'Brian, der liebenswerte, aber hartgesottene Sohn irischer Einwanderer blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Entsetzt schlug er sich die Hand vor den Mund, konnte aber nicht verhindern, dass sich dennoch ein schriller, spitzer Schrei aus seiner Kehle löste. Er wollte verschwinden, wollte dem grässlichen, blutigen Etwas, das an das schwere Holzkreuz genagelt worden war, den Rücken kehren, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Ihm schwindelte und seine Knie brachen ein. Hilflos sank er zu Boden, die Augen immer noch auf das entsetzliche Tableau über dem Altar gerichtet. Schließlich berührten seine Hände den Boden. Die kühlen Steine wirkten auf ihn, als hätte ihm jemand einen Eimer Wasser in den Nacken gekippt. Er neigte sein Haupt, holte mehrmals tief Luft und bekreuzigte sich rasch. Dann stand er auf, drehte sich um, ohne noch einmal auf die grausige Szenerie zu blicken, und verließ schnellen Schrittes die Kirche.

Acht Stunden später verließen auch Clarice Starling und Jack Crawford Seite an Seite das Gotteshaus. Will Graham, der bei der Besichtigung des Tatorts ebenfalls anwesend war, hatte es vorgezogen, noch etwas im Inneren zu bleiben. Still und stumm starrte er auf das Kreuz. Nur die blutigen Steine dahinter deuteten jetzt noch auf die entsetzliche Szene hin, die der Pater am Morgen vorgefunden hatte.

„Was sagen Sie dazu, Starling?", fragte Crawford, während er wütend gegen einen kleinen Kiesel auf dem Boden trat.

Clarice atmete kurz ein um ihre Gedanken zu sammeln. Der Anblick, der sich ihr noch vor wenigen Stunden geboten hatte, beunruhigte sie noch immer. Der Mann, der grausam verstümmelt ans Kreuz geschlagen worden war, konnte schnell identifiziert werden. Sein Name war Jeffrey Linden und er war zum Zeitpunkt seines Todes 36 Jahre alt. Er arbeitete als Aushilfskellner bei verschiedenen Cateringfirmen, war unverheiratet und verfügte über keinerlei Vermögen. Als er noch lebte, muss er ein gutaussehender Mann gewesen sein, dachte Clarice. Aber nun, kalt und tot, fiel es ihr schwer, sich mit ihm zu identifizieren. Das blutige Etwas, dass das Pathologie-Team von Jimmy Price vor knapp fünf Stunden aus der Kirche transportiert hatte, erinnerte nur noch entfernt an einen Menschen.

Starling seufzte und strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Nun, was soll ich dazu sagen", begann sie. „Auch wenn es bis jetzt keine konkreten Spuren zu geben scheint, steht für mich eigentlich außer Frage, dass es sich bei Mr. Linden um das zehnte Opfer des Chesapeake-Rippers handelt. Die Brutalität, die präzisen, entschlossenen Schnitte und die Art, in der die Leiche arrangiert worden ist, sprechen für sich. Ich würde mich nicht wundern, wenn die Gerichtsmedizin feststellt, dass dem Opfer innere Organe fehlen."

Crawford nickte bedächtig, nahm dankbar einen Kaffeebecher aus Plastik von einem Polizisten entgegen und schüttelte ein Alka Seltzer in seine Hand. Er warf die kleine Tablette mit einer schnellen, geübten Bewegung in seinen Mund, verzog sein Gesicht und spülte sie mit einem Schluck Kaffee hinunter. „Ich denke, Sie liegen da richtig. Das denken hier glaube ich alle." Crawford hielt kurz inne und räusperte sich. „Entschuldigung. Ich habe in meiner Laufbahn zwar schon viel gesehen, aber ich werde mich wohl nie daran gewöhnen. Es ist bemerkenswert, wie gut Sie das als Neuling verpacken." Crawford lächelte sie schief an.

Clarice sah ihn matt an. „Manchmal wundert es mich selber. Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass ich bereits früher in der Gerichtsmedizin gearbeitet habe." Ihr Blick schweifte ab und senkte sich auf den Boden. „Trotzdem lässt es mich natürlich nicht kalt. In solchen Momenten bin ich froh, dass ich nicht so bin wie Agent Graham. Die Art, wie es ihm gelingt, sich nicht nur in die Haut der Opfer, sondern auch des Täters zu versetzen – es muss schwer sein, damit umzugehen."

Der Leiter der Abteilung für Verhaltensforschung sah sie unverwandt an. „Das ist es auch. Graham hat es wirklich nicht leicht. Nach dem Ende des letzten Falls..." Crawford unterbrach sich. „Nun, das tut jetzt nichts zur Sache. Ich hoffe nur für uns, dass Graham diesmal wieder Erfolg haben wird. Oder irgendjemand anderes aus dem Team." Mit einer Hand zerknüllte er den Plastikbecher und warf ihn in einen Papierkorb. Dann steckte er seine Hände in die Taschen und sie gingen weiter in Richtung seines Wagens. „Ich will, dass wir Lecter so schnell wie möglich dingfest machen. Die ganzen Spielchen die er mit uns treibt, diese unerträgliche Überlegenheit, die er zur Schau stellt – das macht mich ganz verrückt. Reden Sie noch einmal mit ihm Starling, vielleicht werden Sie ja aus ihm schlau."

Starling blinzelte kurz und zog ihre Jacke enger über ihrer Brust zusammen. Gerade wollte sie zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als das aufgeregte Klicken eines Fotoapperats zu hören war. Es kam seitlich aus einem Gebüsch. Ihr Gesicht verdüsterte sich, als sie in die Richtung des Geräusches blickte. „Es ist schon wieder Lounds, dieser Schmierfink vom Tattler", knurrte sie. Crawford warf ihr einen warnenden Blick zu. „Machen Sie sich nicht noch mehr Ärger mit der Presse, als Sie ohnehin schon haben. Ich weiß nicht, ob es das nächste Mal wieder so glimpflich ausgehen wird."

Clarice nahm sich seinen Rat zu Herzen. Sie beschleunigte ihre Schritte, hastete an dem Klatschreporter und seinem Fotografen vorbei und setzte sich gemeinsam mit Crawford in seinen Dienstwagen. „Danke für die Warnung, Mr. Crawford. Manchmal geht mein Temperament mit mir durch." Ihr Vorgesetzer lachte, während er den Wagen anließ. „Völlig zu Recht in diesem Fall. Trotzdem: Die Presse zerreißt uns im Moment ohnehin schon in der Luft. Wenn der neue Mord erstmal in den Schlagzeilen ist, wird das sicher nicht besser. Geben wir ihnen keinen weiteren Grund, um uns fertig zu machen."

Dreißig Minuten später saßen sie vor einem kleine Imbiss in der Innenstadt von Baltimore. Clarice aß einen Burger, während Crawford nur einen weiteren Kaffee trank. „Wie wollen Sie jetzt vorgehen, Mr. Crawford?", fragte Starling zwischen zwei Bissen. Crawford überlegte kurz. „Bis wir den Autopsiebericht und die komplette Analyse der Spurensicherung haben, können wir ohnehin nicht viel machen. Ich hoffe, dass sie noch diese Nacht hereinkommen. Vielleicht sollten wir uns morgen früh noch einmal mit Dr. Bloom und Graham treffen, wir müssen das Profil noch einmal durchgehen. Und sie Starling, sie bleiben weiter an Lecter dran..." Crawford unterbrach sich und runzelte dann die Stirn, die Augen fest auf die gegenüberliegende Straßenseite gerichtet. „Lecter", zischte der Abteilungsleiter wütend hervor.

Clarice wurde hellhörig. „Ja? Was ist mit ihm?" Crawford deutete mit einer Hand auf ein Restaurant, dass ihnen genau gegenüber lag. „Da drüben ist er, gerade aus so einem Nobelschuppen gekommen. Gemeinsam mit einer Frau. Ah, jetzt hat er uns gesehen. Er kommt rüber." Starling runzelte unwillkürlich die Stirn und warf den Rest ihres Burgers in den Papierkorb, bevor sie sich Mund und Hände sorgsam mit einer Papierserviette abtupfte. Dann drehte sie sich langsam um. Dr. Lecter und seine Begleiterin befanden sich nur noch wenige Schritte entfernt. Einen Herzschlag später lächelte der Doktor und begrüßte die zwei FBI-Agenten.

„Ah, Clarice, Agent Crawford – was für eine außergewöhnliche Freude, Sie beide hier zu treffen. Ist es Zufall, oder stehe ich inzwischen unter Beobachtung?", fragte Dr. Lecter, während er die Hände hinter seinem Rücken verschränkte. Er schien amüsiert. „Ich hoffe ich störe Sie nicht bei Ihrem... _Essen_", sagte er und zog spöttisch seine Oberlippe ein wenig hoch. „Aber bitte entschuldigen Sie mich – wie unhöflich von mir. Die reizende Dame in meiner Begleitung ist Ms. Rachel DuBerry, eine gute Freundin von mir." Die elegante, dunkelhaarige Frau grüßte sie knapp, aber höflich. Sie schien seltsam abwesend zu sein.

„Guten Abend, Dr. Lecter, guten Abend, Ms. DuBerry. Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen – wir sind nicht wegen Ihnen hier. Zumindest nicht direkt." Clarice sah den Doktor unverwandt an. Seine Augen blitzten erfreut auf. „Wir haben hier nur einen kurzen Halt gemacht, um etwas zu essen und zu trinken. Schließlich waren wir den ganzen Tag über an einem Tatort beschäftigt. Es scheint, als habe der Chesapeake-Ripper ein neues Opfer gefunden." Starling blickte dem Dr. Lecter in die Augen. „Kein schöner Anblick. Aber ich bin mir sicher, wir werden ihn bald schnappen."

Ein kaum merkliches Lächeln stahl sich in das Gesicht des Doktors und ließ seine Zähne kurz aufblitzen, bevor es wieder von seinen Zügen verschwand. Er lehnte seinen Kopf leicht nach hinten und sah sie an. „Wenn Sie das sagen, Special Agent Starling", spöttelte Dr. Lecter. Crawford beobachtete ihn genau. „Ich, als unbescholtener Bürger, hoffe natürlich, dass Sie recht haben, meine Liebe. Einfach schrecklich, diese grauenhafte Verbrechensserie."

Rachel DuBerry schauderte. „Ja, Hannibal, das hoffe ich auch. Solange dieser Mörder auf freiem Fuß ist, werde ich nicht ruhig schlafen können." Der Doktor warf ihr einen belustigten Blick zu. „Aber meine liebe Rachel, ich versichere dir: Der Chesapeake-Ripper hat es bestimmt nicht auf dich abgesehen." Clarice und Crawford starrten ihn unverwandt an. Dr. Lecter zwinkerte ihnen kurz zu und wandte sich dann wieder seiner Begleitung zu. „Also Rachel, ich muss mich nun von dir verabschieden – morgen früh warten eine Menge Patienten auf mich. Ich hoffe, wir können weiterhin Freunde bleiben." Er sah sie abwartend an. Rachel DuBerry lächelte. „Aber natürlich, Hannibal. Ich werde mich im Laufe der Woche bei dir melden. Du brauchst mich nicht mehr nach Hause fahren – ich nehme mir ein Taxi." Sie küsste ihn kurz auf die Wange und ging dann schnellen Schrittes in Richtung der Kreuzung, während ihr schwarzes Kleid im Wind flatterte.

Dr. Lecter sah ihr kurz nach und wandte sich dann wieder den zwei FBI-Agenten zu, die ihn immer noch wie vom Donner gerührt anstarrten. Der Doktor konnte sich ein spöttisches Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Sie sehen so überrascht aus. Ist es etwas, das ich gesagt habe?" Crawford lief vor Wut rot an, während Starling auf seltsame Weise amüsiert schien. Die Dreistigkeit dieses Mannes war wirklich unübertroffen. „Wie dem auch sei", fuhr der Doktor fort und klatschte kurz in die Hände. „Ich muss jetzt wirklich gehen. Ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen schönen Abend!"

Clarice fand ihre Sprache wieder. „Selbstverständlich, Dr. Lecter, gehen Sie nur. Aber ich denke, ich werde Sie im Laufe dieser Woche noch einmal in Ihrem Büro besuchen kommen. Sie wissen schon – wir wollten uns ja noch über Ihren Terminkalender unterhalten." Ihr Lächeln war kühl.

Der Doktor war amüsiert. „Natürlich Clarice, ich habe unsere Abmachung nicht vergessen. Rufen Sie mich doch einfach ein Paar Stunden vorher an, ich werde dann sehen, was sich machen lässt." Er lächelte ihr schelmisch zu. „Eine Frage habe ich aber noch. Haben Ihnen die Orchideen eigentlich gefallen? Ich habe sie persönlich ausgesucht."

Nun war es Starling, die errötete. Crawford starrte sie an. „Ja, Dr. Lecter, das haben sie. Vielen Dank für diese „Aufmerksamkeit". Sehr freundlich von Ihnen, mir die Blumen gleich ins Büro zu schicken. Meine Kollegen hat das sehr interessiert." Das Lächeln des Doktors wurde noch breiter, während Crawford sie ungläubig ansah. „Das freut mich natürlich, meine Liebe. Die Orchideen haben mich an Sie erinnert, ich konnte einfach nicht widerstehen. Nun denn, ich muss wirklich gehen. Ich hoffe, Sie haben noch einen angenehmen Abend. Mr. Crawford, Ms. Starling – auf Wiedersehen." Dr. Lecter verbeugte sich kurz, lächelte noch einmal spöttisch und ging dann schnellen Schrittes auf seinen schwarzen Bentley zu.

Jack Crawford räusperte sich und wandte sich an seine junge Kollegin und sah sie verblüfft an. „Starling. Habe ich das gerade richtig verstanden? Er hat Ihnen _Blumen_ geschenkt?" Clarice, immer noch errötend, ignorierte seine Frage und wechselte rasch das Thema. „Viel interessanter ist es doch, was er zu seiner Begleiterin gesagt hat. Kommen Sie, Sir. Lassen Sie uns versuchen, Ms. DuBerry noch einzuholen. Vielleicht kann Sie uns etwas über Dr. Lecter sagen."


	6. Ein Telefonat

A/N: Mir ist eben erst aufgefallen, dass ich in meinem letzten Kapitel einen Satz aus einer englischsprachigen Fanfic geklaut hab, den ich schon immer toll fand – und das, ohne es zunächst zu merken. Wer den betreffenden Satz erkennt, kriegt einen Keks von mir.

* * *

Obwohl es noch lange kein Herbst war, bedeckte Laub die Ränder das Waldpfades. Ein kleines Eichhörnchen wühlte unter dem Moos an einem Baumstamm, bevor es mit einer Nuss in den Pfoten auf einen Erdhügel hüpfte, und seine Nase neugierig in den Wind hielt. Clarice Starling lächelte, als sie mit festem Schritt an dem kleinen Nager vorbei rannte. Seit Tagen hatte sie nicht mehr genug Zeit gefunden, um unter den dichten Baumkronen des Waldes zu laufen. Die junge Agentin liebte das Gefühl der frischen, klaren Luft in ihren Lungen. Auch das Geräusch der knackende Äste unter ihren Füßen behagte ihr. Clarice lief nicht, um fit zu bleiben. Sie nutzte die Minuten, in denen sie schwitzend durch die unberührte Natur trabte, um ihren Kopf frei zu bekommen. Nirgendwo sonst hatte sie die Gelegenheit dazu, in völliger Ruhe mit ihren Gedanken alleine zu sein.

Und das hatte sie im Moment auch bitter nötig. Manchmal hasste sie ihren Job. Sie war eine fähige Agentin, vielleicht die beste ihrer Altersklasse. Und trotzdem – Anerkennung, Kollegialität und Integrität war ihr in den Hallen des FBI nur selten begegnet. Statt führungsstarken Männern wie Crawford oder klugen Agentinnen wie Mapp lag die Verantwortung in den Händen skrupelloser Karrieristen aus Washington. Und Paul Krendler aus dem Justizministerium hatte es nun mehr als je zuvor auf sie abgesehen. Die junge Frau verzog angewidert den Mund, während sie langsam wieder auf den Parkplatz zu lief, auf dem sie ihren Mustang abgestellt hatte. Den kleinen Bach, der den Pfad kurz vor Ende ihrer Laufstrecke überquerte, übersprang sie mit einem kurzen Satz.

„Der Kerl ist wie eine Schmeißfliege", dachte Clarice. „Sobald er irgendwo Dreck riecht, kommt er angeflogen. Erst der Mist mit der Presse, jetzt der ständige Druck wegen der Mordserie. Als ob das ganze Team nicht ohnehin schon alles tun würde, um seinem Treiben ein Ende zu setzen."

Unruhig dachte Clarice an Dr. Hannibal Lecter. Auch die Begegnung mit seiner ehemaligen Lebensgefährtin Rachel DuBerry hatte ihr nur wenig neues über den rätselhaften Psychiater verraten. Wie immer sie die Situation auch betrachtete – die Gewissheit von Crawford und Graham, in Lecter den richtigen Mann gefunden zu haben, konnte sie nicht ganz teilen. Sicher, er wirkte arrogant, unnatürlich ruhig und irgendwie auch unheimlich. Aber ihn deshalb des Mordes zu verdächtigen? Nur, weil er den Wundenmann an seiner Wand hängen hatte? Clarice runzelte die Stirn. Crawford, der sonst so sehr auf eindeutige Beweise pochte, schien ihr in diesem Fall zu schnell mit einer Verdächtigung zu sein. Von Graham, der mehr auf sein Bauchgefühl und seine Intuition setzte, war das zu erwarten. Aber von Crawford? War es nicht der Abteilungsleiter, der ständig gegen FBI-Agenten wetterte, die sich von einfachen Annahmen leiten ließen?

Clarice schüttelte kurz ihren Kopf und lehnte sich gegen einen Baum, als sie den Parkplatz erreichte. Sie wollte noch ein wenig die Luft genießen, bevor sie wieder in ihren Mustang stieg und sich zurück in die triste Innenstadt von Washington begab. Wie dem auch sei. In jedem Fall gab ihr der Doktor Rätsel auf. Er wirkte auf sie vollkommen andersartig, gleichzeitig aber auch ungeheuer faszinierend. Kann ein Mann, der auf so seltsame Weise charmant ist, denn ein kaltblütig mordender Psychopath sein? Natürlich, geistesgestörte Straftäter waren oft als meisterhafte Manipulatoren bekannt, die ihre Umgebung – ja sogar ihre Ehepartner und Kinder – oft jahrzehntelang über ihr wahres Wesen täuschten. Dennoch: Bei Dr. Hannibal Lecter schien ihr diese Erklärung zu kurz zu greifen. Was sich auch immer hinter seiner andersartigen Fassade verbarg – die junge Agentin war sich sicher, dass es nicht mit gängigen psychologischen Mustern erklärt werden konnte.

Starling richtete sich wieder auf. Es war Zeit, dem Doktor erneut einen Besuch abzustatten.

Eine halbe Stunde später saß Clarice auf der Couch in ihrem Wohnzimmer. In einer Hand hielt sie eine dampfende Tasse Kaffee, die andere blätterte locker durch die Ermittlungsakte. Bevor sie den Doktor aufsuchte, wollte sie sich noch einmal einen genauen Überblick über den Fall verschaffen – obwohl die ehrgeizige junge Frau wusste, dass das im Prinzip gar nicht nötig war. Starling seufzte kaum hörbar auf. Sie stellte die Tasse auf einem Modemagazin ab, das auf ihrem Tisch lag. Fahrig fuhr sie sich mit einer Hand durch ihre brünetten Haare. Dann seufzte sie und griff zum Telefon. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis eine freundliche Frauenstimme am anderen Ende der Leitung antwortete.

„Praxis Dr. Lecter, mein Name ist Rosemary Bells. Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

„Ms. Bells, vielleicht erinnern Sie sich noch an mich. Mein Name ist Clarice Starling, FBI. Ich habe letzte Woche ein Gespräch mit dem Doktor geführt."

„Ja", antwortete Dr. Lecters Sekretärin kühl. „Wie könnte ich Sie vergessen. Was wollen Sie denn nun schon wieder?"

Starling knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Nun, wenn es möglich ist, würde ich gerne mit dem Doktor sprechen. Wissen Sie zufällig, ob er im Moment Zeit für mich hat?"

Die Sekretärin schnaubte verächtlich. „Meinen Sie, der Doktor hat nichts besseres zu tun, als sich wegen der haltlosen Unterstellungen des FBI den ganzen Tag zur Verfügung zu halten? Nein, er hat gerade keine Zeit. Er hat einen Patienten bei sich, einen jungen Mann, den das Gericht zu ihm geschickt hat." Im Hintergrund hörte Starling das Gluckern einer Kaffeemaschine. Ms. Bells fuhr fort. „Da Sie aber bestimmt der Meinung sind, Sie müssten einem so integeren und höflichen Mann wie Dr. Lecter wieder einmal dringend die Zeit stehlen, möchte ich mich Ihnen natürlich nicht in den Weg stellen. Geben Sie mir einfach Ihre Telefonnummer – Der Doktor wird Sie dann anrufen, bevor der nächste Patient kommt."

Clarice zögerte. Nach dem unerwarteten Geschenk des Doktors, dass er ihr ins Büro gesandt hatte, war ihr nicht ganz wohl dabei, ihm auch noch ihre Privatnummer zu geben. Besser das Schicksal nicht in Versuchung führen, dachte sie. Also improvisierte Starling: „Ms. Bells, das ist gerade leider ganz schlecht. Ich werde einfach später noch einmal anrufen. Können Sie mir sagen, wie lange Dr. Lecter noch in der Sitzung ist?"

Dr. Lecters Sprechstundenhilfe schien irritiert. „Wenn Sie meinen. Probieren Sie es doch einfach in einer halben Stunde nochmal. Dann müsste der Doktor eigentlich wieder erreichbar sein. Warten Sie aber nicht zu lange – schließlich hat er heute noch andere Patienten."

„Dankeschön, Rosemary. Ms. Bells, meine ich. Ich danke Ihnen. Das werde ich ganz bestimmt tun."

„Ach Miss Starling", antwortete sie mit deutlich wahrnehmbarer Ironie in der Stimme. „Das habe ich doch gern getan. Auf Wiedersehen."

Bevor Clarice noch etwas erwidern konnte, hatte Dr. Lecters Sekretärin aufgelegt. Wütend ließ die junge Agentin den Hörer auf die Gabel knallen. Wenigstens kann niemand sagen, dass er keine loyalen Angestellten hat, dachte sie grimmig.

Sie atmete einmal tief durch, wandte sich dann wieder der Akte auf ihrem Schoß zu und trank einen Schluck aus ihrer Tasse. Der Kaffee war inzwischen kalt geworden. Nachdenklich betrachtete Starling die Tatort-Fotos, die an den Fundorten der Opfer des Chesapeake-Rippers gemacht wurden. Unwillkürlich schauderte sie. „Ein einziger, blutiger Exzess", flüsterte sie leise. Hier das erste Opfer, ein älterer Mann, der nur mit einer Krawatte und sauber polierten Schuhen bekleidet in einem Brunnen gefunden wurde. Um ihn herum riesige Blumenarrangements. Die Augen ausgestochen, das Gesicht verstümmelt, die Brust aufgeschlitzt wie bei einer Autopsie. Und da der dritte Tote. Ein junger Mann im Smoking, der wie schlafend im Beichtstuhl einer Kirche saß. Völlig ausgeweidet, die Leber und eine Niere waren niemals gefunden worden. Zu den Füßen des Mannes erkannte sie einen hellen Fleck – der Polizeibeamte, der den Tatort als erster betreten hatte, hatte sich dort übergeben. Clarice rieb sich ihre Augen. „Kann er es gewesen sein?", fragte sie sich. „Kann dieser brilliante Mann mit den schönen Händen für ein derart blutiges Spektakel verantwortlich gewesen sein?" Sie wusste es nicht. Aber sie zweifelte keine Sekunde daran, dass sie es schon bald herausfinden würde.

Als die junge Frau kurz darauf wieder in der Praxis des Verdächtigen anrief, ging der Doktor selber ans Telefon. „Guten Tag, Dr. Lecter. Es tut mir sehr Leid, Sie bei der Arbeit zu stören."

Der Doktor lachte leise. „Aber Clarice, das macht doch nichts. Sie hatten mich doch bereits vorgewarnt, wenn ich mich recht entsinne. Nun denn, womit kann ich Ihnen dienen?"

Starling musste unwillkürlich lächeln. „Haben Sie vielleicht Zeit, heute Ihren Terminkalender mit mir durch zu gehen? Wir wollten uns doch noch darüber unterhalten, wo Sie in den jeweiligen Mordnächten waren."

An seiner Stimme konnte Sie hören, dass er belustigt war. „Natürlich, Clarice, wie konnte ich das nur vergessen? Selbstverständlich stehe ich Ihnen heute zu Ihrer vollen Verfügung. Warum kommen Sie nicht gegen 19 Uhr in meine Praxis? Dann habe ich genug Zeit für Sie. Es sei denn natürlich, Sie würden sich lieber bei mir zu Hause treffen..." Der Doktor machte eine bedeutungsvolle Pause.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich. „Nein nein", antwortete Starling hastig. „Ihre Praxis geht schon in Ordnung. Den Weg kenne ich ja auch schon. Das passt mir wirklich ganz gut. Ich muss nicht unbedingt... zu Ihnen nach Hause kommen."

Hannibal Lecter konnte das Lächeln in seiner Stimme nicht verbergen. „Aber, aber Clarice. Habe ich Sie etwa verunsichert? Tut mir Leid, das war wirklich nicht meine Absicht." Starling schnaubte ungläubig auf. Der Doktor zog es vor, diese Unterbrechung zu ignorieren. „Also dann, ich kann gegen 19 Uhr mit Ihnen rechnen? Sehr schön. Ich freue mich bereits auf Ihren Besuch."

Die junge FBI-Agentin gab sich betont kühl. „Das glaube ich Ihnen gerne, Doktor. Also, bis später dann. Auf Wiedersehen!" Dr. Lecter erwiderte ihren Abschiedsgruß, bevor sie den Hörer wieder auflegte. Entnervt massierte sie ihre Schläfen. Kurz verfluchte sie Crawford dafür, sie in eine Lage gebracht zu haben, in der sie sich ständig mit diesem Mann auseinander setzen musste.. Ihre Wut verflog rasch – sie war sich bewusst, dass es für jemanden, der wie sie am Anfang der Karriere stand, eine unglaubliche Chance war, an einem Fall dieser Größenordnung mitzuarbeiten. Trotzdem – das hieß noch lange nicht, dass sie sich alles von Lecter gefallen lassen musste. Dieser Mann war einfach absolut unmöglich! Es schien ihm wirklich Spaß zu machen, Katz und Maus mit den Ermittlern zu spielen. Und er schien auch noch große Freude daran zu haben, sie selbst in Verlegenheit zu bringen. Nun, dachte sie grimmig, diesmal wird ihm das nicht gelingen. Heute kriegt er eine selbstsichere Clarice Starling zu sehen, die sich nicht so einfach aus der Fassung bringen lässt. Entschlossen stand sie auf und ging nach oben in ihr Schlafzimmer.

Dass sie sich gerade für den Verdächtigen in mehreren Mordfällen hübsch gemacht hatte, fiel Clarice erst auf, als sie bereits im Auto saß. Vorwurfsvoll blickte sie in ihren Rückspiegel. „Irgendwas stimmt nicht mit dir, Mädchen", sagte sie ihrem Ebenbild. „Irgendwas stimmt ganz und gar nicht mit dir."


End file.
